Fem BilboThorin Drabbles
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: Drabbles involving Fem Bilbo and Thorin. It will be different AUs for all: regular, modern, etc. There will be other pairs, but the main will always be Fem Bilbo and Thorin.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Beorn is a little too comfortable around Thorin's hobbit  
AU: Regular AU  
Word Count: 1,234**

Thorin was never really a possessive person. Greedy, yes. Selfish, sure. But he never really had to grow too obsessive over what was his because those around him often knew what was okay with him and what wasn't. The company knew not to touch Thorin's sword unless he deems it okay. They also knew not to take the map out of his coat since Thorin was the leader and only he should be allowed to read it, no matter how bad with directions he was. And finally, the company knew not to put their hands on Bella longer than necessary.

It seemed this 'host' didn't get the message, petting his massive hand on Bella's fluffy locks as she said something that made him laugh heartily. Thorin expected this. After all, his hobbit had this affect on those she came across; she was simply just a loveable person, but Beorn didn't have to be fawning over her all through dinner, nor did he have to request she sit beside him and tell him of the journey so far. After all, Thorin was the leader, so he should be asked. He was sure Bella was annoyed with all of this, too, since the skin changer kept interrupting her precious supper, which was sacred to hobbits.

Thorin tried his best to ignore the snickers Fili and Kili were making as they watched their uncle in his distress, sitting on Isabella's other side and trying his hardest to direct her attention to himself without outright just pulling her away from the skin changer so they could be alone, but the damn hobbit was apparently interested in a tale Beorn was apparently telling. Please! Thorin had many stories under his belt that were most likely far more interesting than him.

"Little Bunny, could I tempt you with a little more ale?" Beorn asked, his voice deep as he pointed to the jug that was at least as big as Bella's torso. "I see you're running short." Bella smiled kindly, even going as far as to place a hand on Beorn's much bigger one. Thorin stared, at a loss for words with his blood boiling to hot temperatures.

"Oh, please, I'd hate to drink more than I should. I hate to admit that I'm a bit of a lightweight and I'm not the most attractive thing when under the influence," Bella joked, taking her hand back and relieving Thorin only a tad. But he still hovered over her like a shadow, giving a deadly glare up at Beorn as if daring him to lay a hand below Bella's fluffy curls.

"I'm sure that's not true. Nothing you do can ever make you unattractive, Miss Baggins," Beorn complimented, making Bella turn pink. This seemed to enrage the dwarf far more than before. Well, he didn't disagree with him. He, too, believed Bella to be so unbelievably beautiful that nothing could tarnish her innocent aura, but only he should be complimenting her and making her turn pink, not a complete stranger who only met her three hours ago!

"Are you okay, Thorin?"

The dwarf was thrown from his thoughts by the soft voice, removing his glare from Beorn and down to Bella's wide eyes that seemed to see into every depth of him that she practically _knew_ what he was thinking. He cleared his throat and tried his hardest to look at her more softly, more kindly as she so deserved.

"I am fine, Miss Baggins," he grunted, "I am just a little under the weather."

"Oh, no..." Instead of brushing it off and resuming her conversation with Beorn, she suddenly had her tiny and rather warm hand across his forehead. "Oh, dear, you do seem a little warmer than you should. Oin! Oin, could you possibly-"

"I am fine, Bella," Thorin said, taking Bella's hand off of his forehead but not letting it go. "Please, continue your conversation. Do not allow me to be a burden."

"But-"

"Really, I should just turn myself in a little early tonight and I promise I'll be great come dawn," Thorin insisted, practically drunk on her attention, but he knew if she kept looking at him the way she was doing, he was going to be spilling a lot of nonsense past his lips and she would then know how he truly felt about her and he knew he couldn't allow that. Not now, at least. He definitely did not like the attention Beorn gave her, but he knew he couldn't act on his own feelings until Erebor was seized and he would be allowed to court her properly.

"Well, if you're sure," Bella said finally. Thorin nodded curtly and got to his feet, leaving the company and Beorn at the table as he retreated to the stacks of hay that the skin changer made for them as makeshift beds, seeing as he wasn't equipped for guests and they had all been a surprise for him.

As he lay down, staring at the moon over his head he mentally cursed himself. He needed to get ahold of himself. Jealousy was not meant for a king. He couldn't act this way every time a male acknowledged Bella. She was her own hobbit and she had every right to interact with whomever she pleased. But then another selfish thought crossed his mind as he imagined an impossible reality where she only paid attention to _him_. Oh, yes, that was a life he wanted. He wanted just Bella and himself ruling over Erebor with absolutely no problems and no interruptions.

He didn't realize how much time he had been laying there until he saw all of the dwarves retreating to their own spots for sleep, Gandalf telling them from the dining table that he would stay awake to speak with Beorn. A few more moments passed and Thorin watched secretly as Bella stumbled up, rubbing at her eye as she yawned cutely, obviously tired. She looked around, biting her lip. Thorin wanted to kick every dwarf for being so inconsiderate. They left no room for Bella to sleep!

"Miss Baggins," he felt himself whispering before he even tried to think of a solution.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Thorin," she squeaked, jumping when she heard him call to her. "Did I wake you?"

"I've been awake," he said. "Do you need a spot for sleep?"

"Well, yes, but I'm sure I could go and speak with Beorn about somewhere else." Thorin quickly sat up as he saw her turn her back away.

"Wait!" he hissed a little too quickly. "Ah...I mean...I could move over a bit and you could fit here."

Bella blushed pink, even in the moonlight he could see it.

"Are...are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, moving over for emphasis and patting the space beside him. Bella smiled and slowly made her way over, bending over to straighten some of the hay so it was more comfortable before she laid down fully and stretched out, still giving Thorin a generous amount of space. Once she was comfortable, she opened her eyes to meet his along with another one of her lovely smiles.

"Goodnight, Thorin," she mumbled.

"Goodnight, Bella," he called back, watching her eyes close again as she slowed her breathing into a deep sleep.

Oh, yes, he knew he could not wait for the mountain. He wanted to court Bella now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Thorin knows, despite Bella's forgiveness of him of the gold sickness, he still has so much to prove how truly guilty he felt, not to mention the deep love he still had for her.  
AU: Post-Battle of the Five Armies AU, Everyone Lives AU  
Word Count: 2,638**

* * *

Erebor was thriving, even if it was merely just two months since it was reawakened by the company of Thorin Oakenshield and the hobbit who had betrayed and also saved the king. But they made it as such, working hard and inviting the dwarves from the Blue mountains back home so they, too, could aid them and bringing this kingdom that had been stolen by a dragon and was now being returned to its former glory. And yet, the one person who should be happiest was probably the most miserable of them all.

Thorin knew it was selfish of him. He seemed to have everything. He had his coronation so he was now officially the king of Erebor, his nephews were alive and thriving(even if one of them was infatuated and currently sneaking off with an elf thinking Thorin didn't know about it), and he had dwarven women of all kind lining up and asking for his hand to become his queen, but the one woman he truly wanted wasn't a dwarf nor even remotely queen-material and yet she was.

Bella Baggins had been the bane of his existence. She wasn't a burglar. She was nothing more than a female hobbit that worried far too much over handkerchiefs and tea. She wasn't a part of his company, really, she was a stranger. Someone who was trying too hard to fit in. But then she saved his life against the pale orc, risking her own life for his and Thorin knew she truly was a part of his company. She was a burglar. She was his...friend, at the time at least.

She saved his life again. In Mirkwood.

And again. In Laketown.

And again, but it had been different because there was no enemy to save him from then. She had saved him in a different way and she didn't even know it yet. Bella Baggins had saved Thorin from loneliness, from his unhappiness. For a moment Thorin had thought himself sick, but when he had caught himself several times staring at her at dinner he had come to terms that he, Thorin Oakenshield, was hopelessly in love with Isabella Baggins.

And instead of declaring his love to her and asking her to be his queen, he dangled her over the wall of Erebor for trying to snap him out of his gold sickness by giving the Arkenstone to his enemy. He had banished her and even wished death upon her in his mind, too plagued by his disease to see he was the problem and not her. Thorin didn't know what he would do if he had woken up to find out he had murdered the love of his life. He would never forgive himself.

To make matters worse, she saved his live. _Again._ Despite how he treated her, she still thought him worthwhile enough to risk her precious life for him. Thorin was furious with himself. How he could let himself succumb to the same sickness his grandfather had? How could he hurt the one person he cared about the most? How could she forgive him after all he's done? But he supposed that was because that was how Bella was. She was so gentle, so kind, too forgiving.

When Thorin had spoken to her after the battle, seriously talk to her, she told him she understood he wasn't himself when he had hurt her and there was no hard feelings. Why couldn't she consider that he couldn't forgive himself?

He held up a hand to cut the woman off. He had been swimming so far in his mind that he had completely forgot he was meant to be listening to the morning report from Dis, who seemed slightly irritated that he would cut her off. After all, Thorin knew better than to ever interrupt his terrifying sister, but if he wasn't listening he wouldn't be able to give her serious answers.

"Your mind is troubled, big brother," she stated. "What is clouding it so?"

"Should I even dignify that with a response? By now you should know. You speak more to my hobbit than you do your own brother," Thorin snorted. Dis clicked her tongue a bit too tauntingly, her frown melting into a smirk as she folded up the scroll she was original reading from. Her identical blue eyes ran down her brother's face to see his distress.

"She really does like you, you know," she said. "She often tries to play it off as companionship, but even I can see her ears twitch when anyone mentions your name." Thorin blushed, smiling softly at the thought. He had seen her ears twitch a few times in their journey, usually when Fili and Kili would mention a dirty joke around her. He had thought it was annoyingly precious at the time, since it was during the past when he 'hated' her.

"I cannot act on my actions, sister," Thorin said curtly, standing from his throne. "Not after what happened. Bella deserves someone who didn't nearly choke her to death or threw her from a wall over a rock." The Arkenstone had been destroyed on his order once his mind was restored. Gandalf had taken it upon himself to do so, telling Thorin it was his 'gift' to him.

"She doesn't hold a grudge on your head," Dis sighed. "Honestly, she thinks you're possibly the best thing to ever happen to Erebor."

"And I'm not?"

"Please, we all know I am," Dis declared proudly. "All I'm saying is, holding onto your past not only hurts yourself, but her as well. If she can forgive you, why can't you grant the same common courtesy? You've done everything to earn it. You've restored Erebor, took out the one thing that ruined your mind, saved my sons, and much more. You are not the enemy here, Thorin."

Thorin sighed, bowing his head. He took ahold of the arm on his throne as he turned his back on her.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I haven't properly apologized to her. She's forgiven me, but I still feel as if I owe her everything, and I do. Perhaps..." Thorin trailed off for a moment in thought before he slowly turned to face Dis. "I need you to find Bella now...tell her to meet me in the courtyard around twilight and that I will be waiting there for her. But that's all she needs to know." With that, Thorin marched past Dis, his face very determined and rather excited, but Dis seizing his wrist stopped him.

"Pardon my confusion, but will this end badly for her, Thorin? Because if it does I won't hesitate to dangle _you_ over Erebor by just your braids," Dis threatened, not at all caring that he was the king or not. "This better be you finally getting a move on before someone else sees how special she is. Trust me, I've seen wandering eyes." Dis winked and let him go, Thorin rubbing his now sore wrist as he nodded and left, ready to prepare what he hoped would be a great apology as well as a stunning new start for himself and Bella.

Maybe it was slightly out of character for him to care so much, or maybe it was because this was the first time he did care so much. He knew the feeling of love well. He loved his siblings, he loved Frerin and Dis and would lay his life for them in an instant. He loved his nephews, no matter how rambunctious and troublesome they were. He had loved his father and his grandfather. Both of them had shaped him into the dwarf he was today. But he had never felt a love like this. He had never felt the pull to another person, the need to spend his life with this person until he had met Bella and gotten to know her.

And he was going to prove to her that he wanted this, that he wanted her to know he was truly sorry and wanted a life with her that wasn't just the companionship they had now.

He had called upon the entire company, including his two nephews to help him. They were all as determined as him to make something special for the hobbit. Thorin wasn't the only one who cared for her. Well, he was the only one who was in love with her; the others just loved her like they would their siblings and family. To them, Bella Baggins was a part of their family.

Bombur and Bofur were set on food, told to make so much since Thorin knew Bella's appetite was enough to challenge a grizzly bear's. He always admired that. Ori, Dori, Balin, and Oin were told to set up the courtyard nicely in a way that would appease to the hobbit. They understood how much she enjoyed the simple things like flowers and plants over things like gold or jewels.

Dwalin, Nori, Bifur, Gloin, and Fili were meant to make sure that nobody enters the courtyard for a while so it could be secluded enough for Thorin and Bella to enjoy it. And Bifur and Kili were meant to help Thorin wear something formal yet informal for the apology, since according to them they were good at it.

The sun soon fell into the blue depths of the night and everything was ready, Thorin having his hair flowing free without the crown and wearing relatively comfortable clothes. He thanked the company and promised them he would repay them as he made his way down to the now decorated yard that looked so different than it had that morning.

Lanterns hung low from the tree branches, illuminating the grass below where pots of wildflowers were placed into, taking up every color in the spectrum that Thorin knew of. For a moment, it nearly looked like he was back in the Shire, getting lost twice on his way to Bag End to discover the burglar Gandalf had come up with. He laughed. Little had he known who exactly he was going to come across that day would affect him so much.

There was also a lovely tray of food set up on one of the boulders that couldn't be moved like the others the dwarves had, a warm smell of homecooked meals entering Thorin's nose and making him sigh.

"King Thorin?" a soft voice invaded his thoughts, making him jump as well as shivers running down his spine as he turned to see _her_. She was wearing something simple, a dress of brown with still no shoes on the furred feet. Her hair was much longer than it had been on the journey now, caressing her face in light brown curls. He almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing for a moment, staring at her just before he snapped out of it.

"King? Please, Bella, you know that title isn't for you to use," Thorin chuckled, standing straight as she approached, looking around in amazement. She didn't seem to have heard him. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward and held out a hand. "I'm...really glad you've decided to come out here. I was nearly afraid you wouldn't."

"Your sister said it was important," Bella smiled, taking his hand. Thorin tried to ignore the spark he felt. He also couldn't help but notice how small her hands were compared to him. "And why wouldn't I come? What is all this, Thorin? It's...beautiful, absolutely beautiful, but what's the occasion?"

"Um...well...here, there's some food Bombur and Bofur have prepared," Thorin said, gently pulling her toward the tray of food. Her smile widened, bending down to sit across the soft grass, flattening her dress so it wouldn't bunch up. Thorin followed suit, sitting across from her and staring awkwardly. Bella paid it no mind, smiling as she reached for one of the bread rolls, slathering it in the gravy that was Bombur's secret recipe before popping it into her mouth and moaning happily.

"Bella, I...I actually brought you here because I wanted to speak with you about something," Thorin admitted quietly. Bella perked up, looking up at him with her cheeks full of the food. Thorin chortled, lifting his hand to gently wipe away some of the food at the corner of her lips. She swallowed and blushed, her ears beginning to twitch. "I wanted...Bella, I wanted to formally apologize for...for how I treated you, for how I hurt you."

"Thorin," Bella began as if to stop him, but he kept going, seizing both of her tiny hands in his.

"No, listen to me. You are so special, so smart...so beautiful. You truly had mine and my company's best interest at heart. You knew how I would feel about it and yet you did it anyway not for personal gain, but to help me and how do I repay you? I choked you. I threatened to kill you. Bella, I am so sorry..." Thorin's head bowed, some of the long locks of hair falling over his shoulders and covering his face. "I was the one who betrayed you. I was the one who always seemed to put your life at stake over my own when it should be the opposite. You should hate me."

"But I don't hate you. I could never hate you," Bella said, her eyes seeming to be watering. Thorin slowly looked up, his own eyes a bit leaky. "Thorin, you must understand I have no ill will towards you. I don't blame you for what happened because it wasn't you."

"But it was," Thorin sighed, suddenly pulling forward so she would tumble over his lap, her face in his chest. Taking advantage, Thorin wound his arms around her in a very much warm embrace. "Isabella Baggins, I love you." He felt the hobbit stiffen, but he continued. "I love you so much. I would honestly give up my crown, give up Erebor, give up anything that would tell you how deeply I love you and how sorry I am for what happened."

Bella struggled to look up from her position, her soft brown eyes meeting his. He couldn't read her face. She didn't love him the way he did, but that was okay. As long as she was happy, he was happy. But suddenly he felt a soft warmth against his lips and warm, soft arms circling around his neck to pull him closer. Bella Baggins was kissing him. She was actually kissing him!

For a moment, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to kiss her back until he finally wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back, pressing his own lips further into her own as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of kissing his One. When air was finally needed, the two separated, not wanting to be too far and just pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, too, Thorin Oakenshield, and I forgive you...just as long as you forgive yourself," she whispered, opening her eyes.

"I'm working on it...I love you so much," Thorin chuckled, kissing her again.

And he did forgive himself eventually. Soon enough Erebor had finally gained its queen, a hobbit lass with a fiery spark in her. Fili and Kili had officially gained an aunt, a woman they both loved deeply almost as much as their own mother. Dis had gained a sister, one she was very protective of, as she had stated in her toast at the dinner party after Bella's coronation. If Thorin hurt her, he would say goodbye to his own precious jewels, if he caught her drift.

And Thorin was finally happy because his hobbit, his Queen, his wife was happy and loved him, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Kili and Fili have been calling Bella 'auntie' and are making themselves practically matchmakers as they continue to push Thorin and Bella into different situations.  
AU: Regular AU  
Word Count: 1,215**

Bella wasn't normally a shy person. She wasn't known as 'Mad Baggins' back in the Shire for nothing. If so, why did her face always grow tomato red when the two princes kept passing her, making little comments using a new nickname? Of course, they always called her different things, but this one was different, made after Thorin and Bella's embrace on the Carrock. While, yes, her relationship with Thorin improved immensely, Kili and Fili seemed to take it upon themselves to voice what everyone, apparently, seemed to be thinking.

"Auntie, can you help me cook this? I don't know if I'm supposed to boil it or not."

"Auntie, I can't sleep. Do you have any stories of the Shire?"

"Auntie, Kili won't stop bothering me!"

"Auntie, Fili is hogging all of the blankets!"

And it just escalated from there. Kili and Fili no longer used her name. It was always either 'Auntie' or 'Aunt Belle'. She didn't mind the nickname, of course. She had no trouble babying the two of them due to her motherly instincts, but she knew the reason behind the nickname and it bothered her. It was all so humiliating, hearing the snickers from the other dwarves.

At the moment they were camped out in a thick forest. The trees were very close together and you couldn't even see the sky above, but it was good enough to hide them from any enemies, so they took it. Thorin led the company down where a lake laid, fish weaving this way and thought large enough that you could see individually colored scales on their bodies. Bombur and Bofur were on catching fish duty while everyone else laid out bedrolls and made a few fires.

Bella wasn't given a duty, but she didn't mind it. She decided to wash her clothes instead, taking some of the more soiled ones from her many, many days of traveling with the dwarves that ended with them soaked with mud, tattered in a few places from things like goblins, and one of her favorite dresses covered in snot from the trolls. Wrinkling her nose, she carefully dipped each into the water, scrubbing the more disgusting bits and laying them out to dry, hoping throughout the night they would and the morning sun would help them faster.

She hummed, reaching for her best handkerchief next, but her hands couldn't find it. Her eyebrows crinkling in confusion, Bella turned her head and saw it was missing from where it was just before. Looking around, she didn't see it, but when she heard the sound of a dwarfish giggle, she could tell who had it.

"Kili!" she called, finding his figure several feet away now, clutching her handkerchief between his fingers. "Give that back!"

"Come and get it, auntie!" he sang, swinging it tauntingly. Bella glared and got to her feet, marching over to simply grab it, but Kili merely jumped from her grasp and snickered, taking off down the water bank, staying careful to not slip on the wet soil.

"Kili!" Bella yelled again, chastising herself mentally for playing into his game as she sped off after him, grimacing at the fill of the wet dirt sinking between her toes. But that handkerchief was really important to her! Lord Elrond had given it to her back in Rivendell the night he had given her a nice room. It was beautiful and incredibly soft. Kili was probably going to tear it with how clumsy he was!

She was grateful she had lost so much weight on this journey, giving her the edge to run a lot faster. She was gearing on Kili's form, about to tackle him as he stopped short near the edge of the water bank that looked over the water. He turned towards her and brandished the handkerchief in a way like he was taunting a bull with a red sheet. Bella grumbled and lunged, but Kili moved out of the way just in time, Bella instead stumbling right into a heavy body, sending the both of them into the water very painfully, Bella pressed into a hard chest.

"Owe," she groaned, rubbing her forehead as she sat up, pressing a hand against the chest to sit up more comfortably. "Kili! I'm so going to get you!"

"Bella?"

Bella froze, her brown eyes slowly moving back to who she landed on, going red to see familiar sapphire eyes.

"Oh, Thorin, I'm so sorry, I wasn't...Kili took my...oh, hold on, I'm literally sitting on you," Bella mumbled, struggling to get to her feet. She felt wobbly, the water limiting her movements. She grit her teeth and went to pull Thorin up, almost succeeding until she lost her footing and she fell forward on his chest again. He threw his hands on her waist to ground himself but it only pulled her closer.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't..." Thorin mumbled. "What about trying..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bella squealed as they fell the other way the other way with him on top and her back painfully squeezing onto the floor of the lake. She was grateful they were at a very shallow end or she was sure Thorin would accidentally be drowning her right now.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Thorin was cut off by his nephews' laughter.

"Auntie and uncle are taking a dip, Kil, we shouldn't be staring!" Fili snickered, doubling over with his arm over Kili's shoulders.

"Kili, this is all your fault!" Bella heaved from underneath Thorin.

"C'mon, auntie, I was only playing!" Kili said loudly.

"Here, let me," Thorin stopped the banter, pushing himself to his feet while simultaneously pulling Bella to her feet. Both of them were soaked from the water, but they were no longer falling over each other. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm quite fine. And you?"

"I'm about to kill my nephews."

"Allow my help," Bella grinned, turning towards Kili and Fili, cracking her knuckles. Both brothers gulped.

Moments later the brothers were tied back to back near one of the fires, watched over carefully and very amusedly by Dwalin who was munching on cooked fish. Bella had taken her handkerchief back as well from Kili's pocket. She playfully swatted his face with it before she returned to her washed clothes to now douse her handkerchief with the lake's water, folding it over the rock just as a shadow fell over her.

"It's not nice to sneak on your burglars, Thorin," Bella smiled, not bothering to turn around.

"Personally, I just find it humorous," Thorin chuckled, sitting down beside her and handing over some of the cooked fish he brought with him. "I didn't hurt you in the water, did I?"

"No, I'm fine, Thorin," Bella smiled, taking a small bite from the fish. "Hope I didn't hurt you too much when I fell over."

"You only startled me, love."

Bella giggled and looked over at the tied brothers. "Do you think they know?"

Thorin followed his gaze and shook his head. "No. Best to tease them just a little longer. After all, they deserve it after today." He scooted closer to her, placing his chin on top of her head. "Maybe we'll even wait until we get to Erebor. Imagine that."

"They'll go crazy," Bella giggled, leaning into his touch.


End file.
